communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Centrale! Thanks for your edit to the Discussione:Pagina principale page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo Sta accadendo a molte wiki. L'unica è continuare ad aspettare...-- 18:10, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Pedia http://it.masseffectpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_pedia_Wiki questo è il link, il logo ancora non ce l'ho, potresti mettere quello affianco per ora.Giuliano Cordovana 16:13, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato la pagina per la tua wiki, ma il logo lo potrò inserire solo quando lo avrai scelto e caricato nella tua wiki (occhio alle dimensioni). Per ora rimane il logo standard Wikia. Se hai bisogno di altro aiuto, fammi sapere. Ciao! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:28, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Cancellazione pagina Ciao! Sono (ero) il proprietario della wiki di Off the Map che però adesso è stata cancellata su mia richiesta. Puoi cancellare anche la pagina su questa wiki? Grazie, ciao!Cento93 19:54, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) : Fatto! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:01, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Grazie! A proposito...sei tu che ti occupi dell'update degli spotlight italiani? No vero? Perchè ne era previsto uno per l'altroieri, ma ancora niente. E' da 6 mesi che aspetto l'upload della nuova versione del mio!--Cento93 20:03, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, per il momento non mi occupo degli spotlight. Credo lo faccia Marc-Philipp, scrivigli (in inglese) per avere chiarimenti. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:19, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Come si fa a publicare un blog? nn ci capisco niente By lucas mother :Innanzitutto non va bene che scrivi nello stesso post di un altro utente, ma devi crearne uno nuovo mettendo un nuovo titolo (ci ho pensato io stavolta); poi devi firmarti usando il tasto della firma che trovi nella finestra di editing, così almeno ti si può identificare e rintracciare con un link. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, per avere un blog devi essere un utente registrato e nella tua pagina personale ti apparirà l'opzione Blog. Ti ricordo che per creare un blog qui nella wikia centrale devi avere l'autorizzazione dei responsabili e comunque trattare argomenti di pubblico interesse. Se invece hai una tua wiki, sei libero di fare come vuoi.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:00, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) aiuto Ciao!! Senti come si fa per avere aiuto per il proprio wiki?? Ho cercato nel forum ma non è attivo. Mi puoi scrivere ( info@unwiki.eu )? --Unwiki 18:58, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Salve, vorrei avere informazioni circa l'inserimento di una chat nella mia Wiki. So che nelle Wiki è possibile inserire sistemi di Chat ed io, nella mia, ne volevo inserire uno. A chi mi devo rivolgere? Lexaeus 94﻿ : La chat non è attualmente disponibile per essere testata nelle wiki italiane, ma se mi dici in quale wiki la vuoi, posso annotarmelo e l'avrai quando sarà disponibile. :p.s. La prossima volta per favore posta la tua domanda nel forum, perché può tornare utile anche ad altri utenti. Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:41, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :Il mio sito si chiama Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki, mi ero rivolto ad una Wiki inglese che avevo visto possedeva la chat, e loro mi hanno detto che era Wikia Centrale che inseriva le chat, così mi sono rivolto a voi. Si conosce, per caso, più o meno il periodo in cui la chat potrebbe essere disponibile? : :Lexaeus 94 : Ci stanno lavorando e dovrebbe arrivare presto! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:52, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto. posso quindi contare sul fatto che non appena sarà disponibile mi sarà inserita? Ne avrei davvero bisogno per via di riunioni in cui proporre miglioramenti per il sito. Lexaeus 94 Assolutamente sì. Sei stato inserito tra gli utenti che hanno chiesto di testarla per primi e quindi ti verrà comunicata subito la sua disponibilità (o addirittura ti verrà inserita automaticamente nella wiki). Ciao![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:00, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Bene. Lexaeus 94 Domanda Ho postato una domanda nel Forum. Lexaeus 94 'Presentazione' Beh, grazie per il complimento. Perchè no? Ora ne creo una. Il sito ha ancora molta strada da percorrere. Ma ho trovato una bellissima immagine per lo sfondo e sono riuscito a riprodurre il loro stesso stile. Ultimamente mi sto anche occupando della creazione dei Template riguardanti i diritti di copyright: un'infinità di Wiki italiane non li possiedono ed ignorano totalmente il copyright, ma io credo che siano molto importanti per evitare di avere poi problemi di segnalazione. A proposito in fondo alla pagina noto la pubblicità ("Around Wikia's Network") di altre Wiki. E' possibile inserire anche la mia? Non ha molti articoli ma vedo che nemmeno siti come Padrinopedia ne hanno tanti, quindi direi che potrebbe andare bene lo stesso. Lexaeus 94 : Giusta scelta quella delle pagine per le licenze di copyright. Nella mia wiki sono presenti e se vuoi puoi prendere spunto da lì...(anche se alcune sono ancora in inglese). : Per quanto riguarda la pubblicità in fondo alla pagina si chiama "spotlight" e per ottenerne uno per la tua wiki devi seguire le istruzioni qui.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:45, giu 14, 2011 (UTC Problema scritte Ci sarebbe solo un problema con le scritte: in molti casi non vengono visualizzate. Per esempio qua, ci sono alcune immagini nella pagina la cui descrizione non appare.....perchè e come posso risolvere il problema? Questo problema si verifica anche quando devo inserire una pagina in una categoria: io scrivo la categoria solo che mentre scrivo non appaiono le parole (quando do l'ok poi si, ma mentre scrivo no). Inoltre in molti Template come questo qua (che è molto importante perchè sul copyright) non si vedono le scritte. Lexaeus 94﻿ : E' un problema di colore delle scritte...si confondono con lo sfondo! C'è sicuramente un modo per cambiare i colori (o dello sfondo o delle scritte) aggiungendo dei parametri nel wikia.css. Appena ho un attimo di tempo controllo nel mio css e ti dico se li ho trovati. Comunque prova a vedere se puoi cambiare i colori anche tramite il Theme Designer...non so, io l'ho usato poco...--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:47, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) : Problema risolto tramite il Theme Designer:, grazie mille. Non ho però capito una cosa per la pubblicizzazione del mio sito in basso: devo seguire quelle istruzioni e mandare un messaggio a quello che si occupa di metterle? Lexaeus 94 ::Allora, devi innanzitutto controllare i requisiti richiesti (ma mi sembra che la tua wiki li soddisfi) e poi scrivi un messaggio allo staff cliccando su Special:Contact (c'è il link) mandando tutte le info necessarie (il link all'immagine con le dimensioni giuste, la scritta che ci vuoi mettere in italiano - con traduzione in inglese per lo staff, etc.)...dovrebbe risponderti Marc-Philipp. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:05, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Perfetto, grazie per tutte le informazioni. Molto esauriente. ::Lexaeus 94 Fumetti e Manga footer Ciao! Sono un utente della One Piece Wiki, avrei intezione di creare un template per raggruppare tutte le wiki italiane su manga, fumetti e cartoni, qualcosa tipo questo template, in modo da dare visibilità a tutte le wiki che includerà. Ho visto che nella wikia inglese ci sono già delle traduzioni, ora posso crearne uno qua per la versione italiana? O credi sia megli farlo nella wikia centrale inglese? Certo mi sembra ci siano poche wiki attive su fumetti e cartoni, ma spero che in futoro ce ne saranno di più! Grazie! Leviathan_89 16:52, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) : Come idea mi sembra carina (a parte che io usando Explorer lo visualizzo malissimo...mah, non so perché...), ma il mio dubbio è...dove vorresti metterlo? La Home Page della Wikia Centrale è strapiena sia in altezza che in larghezza... andrebbe modificata troppo ed è un lavorone per il quale attualmente non ho tempo! : Magari puoi creare una nuova pagina qui sulla wikia centrale e poi io metto un link nella Home Page, anche se la cosa va studiata un pochino...fammi sapere se hai delle idee più precise sulla collocazione. : Ah! Sicuramente nella Community inglese non va bene (non penso nemmeno che te lo accettino) dato che le wiki in vetrina sarebbero quelle italiane. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:34, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, forse mi ero spiegato male ma quello era un template da mettere nelle vari wiki per collegarle fra loro, la wiki centrale lo "ospitava" soltanto. Comunque non ti preoccupare, lo già creato in quella inglese visto che lì ci sono template di quel tipo anche in altre lingue. Se vuoi vedere, è questo. C'è anche una versione verticale, comunque qui è spiegato tutto (anche se non c'è molto da spiegare). L'unica cosa e se mi faresti sapere se ho dimenticato qualche wiki, ma la puoi aggiungere anche tu stessa. L'ho già messo sulla wiki di One Piece, ora contatterò le altre per proporglielo. Leviathan_89 14:46, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : Perfetto! Sicuramente c'è qualche altra wiki da inserire nel template, perché non tutti "pubblicizzano" la loro qui su Wikia Centrale. Vedo se riesco ad avere dallo staff Wikia una lista completa delle wiki italiane delle categorie che ti interessano. Ci riaggiorniamo!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:15, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. quando hai tempo, ne creeresti uno anche per la categoria:Giochi? :) Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:19, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok quando lo avrò fatto ti posterò il link. Leviathan_89 11:55, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie. Basta solo lo "scheletro" del footer, poi le wiki le inserisco io (mi faccio aiutare dallo staff wikia mettendo le wiki più significative e popolari). Per quanto riguarda il footer manga/fumetti ti faccio sapere a breve quali wiki puoi aggiungerci.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:02, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) Sicurezza Ultimamente, sul mio sito, ci sono stati degli anonimi che hanno danneggiato delle pagine (cancellando contenuti, inserendo voci false ecc.). Per evitare che in futuro accada altro di questo tipo, sto proteggendo tutte le pagine in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano fare modifiche, perchè questi anonimi sono davvero terribili. Non è niente grave, è solo che impedisco agli anonimi di fare modifiche e, se vogliono farle, devono registrarsi. Così almeno se c'è un vandalo so chi è. Non mi sembra esista una norma che vieti ciò.....si puo' fare vero? Nel caso venisse il dubbio: no, non è uno "stratagemma" per far iscrivere più utenti, davvero, è per pura protezione, non voglio più che arrivino anonimi a fare idiozie. A proposito l'inserimento della licenza copyright, come ho fatto qui, va bene? In ogni caso ho già protetto quasi tutte le pagine del sito ed ho notato che anche un altra Wiki ha fatto così. Lexaeus 94﻿ : Mi sembra che il copyright vada bene. Se conosci i Termini e Condizioni specifici del gioco (dovrebbero trovarsi nei libretto di istruzioni del gioco stesso o anche online nel sito dell'azienda che lo produce) magari puoi inserire anche quelli, come ho fatto io in questo template. : Per quanto riguarda i vandali, bloccare tutte le pagine ai non registrati è un lavorone...io preferisco bloccare l'IP dell'utente anonimo, così in una mossa l'ho fatto fuori! ;) : Volevo chiederti un favore: per le prossime domande puoi usare il Forum della Wikia Centrale? Magari le domande e le risposte che ci scambiamo interessano anche altri utenti. Grazie --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:52, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Sto per postare una domanda nel forum. : Lexaeus 94